


I'll Be Here

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Exhaustion, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Inspired by Lusciouswhiteflame, M/M, RK900 is named Richard here, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, and he has a cat, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: GV900--Gavin--goes to Richard Stern's apartment, seeing as he's not answering his calls about being called on a case. He doesn't know what to expect when he goes inside...But the sight before him was the last thing he expected.





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reverse AU of these two! I have a few headcanons, which I'll share at the end notes, but for now, enjoy!
> 
> GV900 is inspired by LusciousWhiteFlame's works!

“Damned  meatbag ...” grumbled Gavin, as he walked down the hall, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. He had made several calls to Richard that evening, but all had gone ignored. Which...wasn’t too unusual, really. The detective liked his alone time, and he ignored calls from his own brother too. ...But this also  _ was _  Richard, who was always eager to jump into work. Gavin never had a clear definition of a ‘workaholic,’ until he was paired up with Richard.

Sometimes, it seemed like all the man ran on was coffee, cigarettes, and energy drinks. How he was still living, was anyone’s guess.

The GV900 unit finally made it to Richard’s door. He tried the handle, and found it locked. Typical. And safe, at least. He then tried knocking, calling out to him.

“Hey, prick!” he called out, beating his fist on the door, loud enough to rouse anyone that would be inside, “Open up, we got a case! C’mon, get a move on!”

He stopped his knocking...but there was nothing. No movement sounding from inside the apartment. Richard...was here, right? No, he had to be. Gavin had seen his car parked in the lot. So he was here. Just...not answering.

He then fished out the key from his pocket. The only reason he was given a key, was so the same incident wouldn’t take place that befell Connor. His own android—an HK800 unit by the name of Hank—had broken into his house by solidly breaking the door off of its hinges to go ‘rescue’ Connor, who was passed out drunk on the floor of his kitchen. Once Richard got an android partner as well, and seeing that he wasn’t going away anytime soon, he gave Gavin a key to his apartment, so nothing would be broken; windows, doors or otherwise.

Gavin was half-tempted to do it anyways, but he knew better than to test the younger of the two brothers.

Unlocking the door, he stepped into Richard’s apartment...for the first time. Gavin realized he’d never come here before. Richard never invited him, so he found no sense in asking to come over. Why should he? He probably had nothing fun to do around his apartment anyways, seeing as how the guy was ‘anti-fun’ most of the time.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he slipped the key back into his pocket, before walking further in, “Yo, ballsack! If we don’t head out soon, we’re gonna be late. And everyone knows how you  _ hate  _ to be late.” he teased, walking into what seemed like the living room, “Let’s make sure your record stays squeaky clean, you ass--”

Gavin paused.

There, all nice and cozy in a recliner, was Richard. He was still wearing his work clothes from earlier in the day; a dressy turtleneck, black slacks and black socks. Black, black, black. He practically blended into the black leather recliner he was situated in. One arm dangled off of the arm rest, the other was on his lap, on the laptop that was open there. The dim light from the screen lit up his face, which was calm, almost serene. If it wasn’t for the fact that his laptop gently moved up and down with each breath, Gavin would’ve thought him dead.

But no. No, the fucker was sleeping.

Gavin’s LED went yellow, as he processed all this. Richard  Stern . Sleeping. Actually sleeping. And, judging by the dark circles under his eyes, it was sleep he desperately needed.  So  he was human after all. His lips quirked into a smile at that irony, before looking at this whole situation as a whole.

What was he to do now? Wake Richard, and deprive him of much needed sleep for work? Or let him rest? He was here now, so he should do something...

Normally, the mission would take priority, but since Gavin was a deviant, he could do whatever the fuck he wished. So, with a quick message to Fowler about how he and Richard wouldn’t be able to make it to the scene, he cautiously approached the sleeping Richard. He thanked his android stars that he was a light-weight unit. Walking quietly wasn’t a problem at all. And since Richard’s apartment was almost impeccably clean, he didn’t have to worry about tripping over or stepping on anything.

Once closer, Gavin peered at the laptop screen. Apparently, Richard had been in the middle of writing up a report. He got as far as the first paragraph, before a line of  keysmash  finished it off. Ironically, the last few letters were nothing but Zs. Very carefully, Gavin took the laptop from Richard, and looked over the first paragraph. It... was very messy. Spelling and grammatical errors abound. He must’ve been really tired, if he didn’t go back to fix them.

“Yeah, you can do this later.” said Gavin, saving it anyways (it would be amusing to see Richard’s reaction to the ‘mess’ he began to write) before closing the laptop. Setting that on the coffee table nearby, Gavin looked over at the next obstacle. Richard himself. He would be fine just to sleep there...but that couldn’t be that comfortable. Humans needed a  ** real **  bed to sleep in. Not a recliner. He did look comfy sure, but a bed would be better for his back. How the giraffe of a human didn’t get a sore back in general was beyond Gavin...

But now the problem was  ** getting **  Richard to his room. Where ever it was. Realizing he should probably map that out, he quietly left Richard’s side to explore his apartment quickly. It wasn’t too big o f  an apartment, but more spacious than normal. There was a living room, a nice sized kitchen, a small balcony, and a hallway that led to a fancy bathroom (there was a fucking tub in here), a linen closet, an office, and a bedroom. Leave it to Richard to have a room that looked like he hardly used it. And, as he pulled the covers back, it was a rather plush bed. Nice and comfy. Why did he hardly use it?

Right. Workaholic.

Once the bed was prepared for Richard, Gavin went back out into the living room. Richard hasn’t budged. He was  ** out ** .  Was he a heavy sleeper? Gavin didn’t know. He didn’t seem like the type. But now there was the matter of getting him to bed. Sure, GV900 was an android, but Richard was just too  ** big **  to lift up into his arms.  As much as he hated to admit it, Richard was much taller than him. And was just all leg. Legs for days. Very nice legs—

** [SOFTWARE INSTABILITY] **

He shook his head. What the hell?

“Alright, lets get your ass to bed.” Said Gavin quietly, moving  in to put the footrest down. It clicked down quietly. Then he took one of Richard’s arms, throwing it over his shoulder before turning  around, reaching back for his other arm, before pulling him up onto his back. His legs were just going to have to drag along the ground. Damn long-legged  meatsack .

Back hunched, Gavin quietly and carefully pulled away from the recliner, listening to his legs drag along the carpet. And the man had  _ yet _  to wake up. Not even a snort or twitch. Gavin wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or not. His body did feel warm against his back, but nothing feverish. Perhaps he was just plain bone tired exhausted.

“Guess even the great Richard  Stern  can get burned out.” Chuckled Gavin quietly, as he started down the hall to Richard’s room, “But  _ damn _ , for someone that hardly eats, you’re heavy! I’m a light-weight model, not some super soldier —“

Gavin paused, and just...stared. Something emerged out of Richard’s room. It was small, but didn’t look like anything Gavin had ever seen in his (short) life. It looked cat-like but looked  _ nothing _  like a cat at all. But its eyes and ears were huge, much larger than it should’ve been for its body. In the dim light, the eyes shone, like any predators would. Soon, the red LED light from Gavin’s temple added a bit of an ominous atmosphere upon meeting this...creature.

But the moment passed quickly, though it seemed like hours to Gavin, as the creature ignored him and sauntered off into the bathroom to do...whatever. Gavin stared at the spot where the creature had been, before shaking his head, LED going back to yellow.

“...The  everloving _ fuck _  was that?” he muttered under his breath, as he carefully dragged Richard into his room. He scanned the room to doubly make sure it was safe (that thing had him a bit more rattled than he would’ve liked), before finally managing to get him onto the bed. Richard had yet to stir, and simply flopped, almost lifeless, onto the bed, head lolling onto the pillows. Gavin frowned at that, reaching out and gently pressing his fingers against the human’s neck, scanning and taking his pulse. A quick assessment showed him that Richard was...fine, really. His temperature was a little high, and his heartrate was low, but nothing extreme enough to send him off to the hospital.

He was just simply exhausted, and was in such a deep sleep, that he hadn’t woken up, even by being dragged to bed.

“You’re something else...” sighed Gavin, shaking his head. He was about to cover him up, when he saw he was still in his work clothes. No way.  Nuh -uh. That wouldn’t do. But did Richard even have any normal clothes?

After covering him up with one sheet at least, to make sure he’d stay comfortable, Gavin went searching. It wasn’t his place to search around Richard’s room, and peer into ever drawer and into the closet, but surely the man had something that wasn’t  a turtleneck or slacks , or button-up dress shirts. There had to be  ** something **  in here that was more casual! Anything!

Swearing to himself multiple times under his breath, Gavin finally found what he was looking for. He found a rather worn T-shirt, and some PJ bottoms that would do. Going back over to Richard, he uncovered him, before going about the process of undressing him.

Which...was a lot harder than he thought.

Yes, Richard was asleep and therefore fairly easy to undress...but he was a sight to behold, without a shirt on. Gavin had to stop twice, to just...stare at that broad chest. By the time he actually got the shirt completely off of him, his LED was lighting the room red. Not wanting Richard to wake up now, with him just staring at his bare chest, Gavin quickly put the T-shirt on him.

...Only to take it off, when he realized it was backwards.

And he didn’t even dare to stare, when it came to taking Richard’s pants off. Not even a peek.

As much as he was curious to know what this human was packing, he’d rather do it with Richard’s consent.

Once the pants were on, and the socks were off, Richard was finally dressed for bed. And, thankfully, still hadn’t woken up. With a sigh, Gavin tossed the old clothes aside, as he pulled the covers up to Richard’s chin. Now he looked a lot more comfortable, than he did in the recliner. He’d get a better night’s sleep too.

“...You push yourself too hard,  meatsack ...” said Gavin softly, almost fondly as he found himself reaching out to stroke at Richard’s hair, “You’re only blood and bones. You need to rest, if you  wanna  perform at your best. You’re  gonna  ‘break down’ if you keep this up. But...even if you do,  y’know  what?”

Before he could stop himself, he pushed that one stubborn lock of Richard’s hair off of his forehead, leaning down as he placed a gentle kiss right there on his skin, “...I’ll be here for you, okay? You won’t be alone. I’ll be here. I’m here.”

Gavin stroked back Richard’s hair a few more times, before realizing what he did and stopped, almost pulling his hand away as if burned. His face was flushed a dark blue—the android version of a blush. What had he just--? He shook his head, before leaving Richard’s side. ...Though not before making sure he was comfortable.

He left the room, closing the door slightly, but not all the way. Gavin had no idea what he was going to do, until Richard woke up...but there was his laptop to plug in and charge. And he had to find his phone.

Like hell Richard was going to wake up at that ass-crack of dawn tomorrow. He needed rest, so Gavin was going to give it to him.

The moment Richard woke up, he knew something was off.

One, he was in bed. He didn’t remember coming to bed. The last thing he remembered, was getting comfortable on his recliner, and typing out his report. Even if he had been that tired, he should’ve remembered getting up and coming to bed.

Two, he was in different clothes. His arms were cold, and as he opened his eyes, he saw that they were bare. He had been changed into PJs, though...not his usual ones. He knew it wasn’t his usual ones, because most of the time, he slept shirtless. ...Or completely naked, depending on how hot it was.

Three, he heard voices.

Not in his head, but in his apartment. Down the hall. Somewhere...in the kitchen?

Slowly, Richard got up out of bed, going into his bedside table to grab his gun that he had stored there. Making sure it was loaded, he moved around to the door, nearly tripping on a pile of clothes in his way. His own clothes. He grimaced at that—those were his good work clothes. They were going to get wrinkled, if they stayed there. Even in a half-awake daze, he would’ve remembered to hang them, instead of just tossing them to the ground.

Another thing that didn’t make sense.

But as he went to his door, and slowly opened it, the voice talking became clearer...and he relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“So, you have this whole place to yourself, when your Daddy goes to work? Amazing. But you  gotta  get bored with how  _ empty _  this place is! I mean, c’mon, where are your toys? A cat  tree ? Anything? Or are you just as plain as he is?”

Gavin.

GV900.

That was his voice. ...But what the hell was he doing in his apartment?

Seeing that there was no threat, Richard put the gun away, and walked out of his room, down the hall...and just stopped at the scene in front of him.

Gavin was perched on a barstool in the kitchen, chatting with Richard’s cat on the counter. A black Sphynx cat , wearing a bright pink sweater . Both turned to look at him as he entered, and the cat let out a soft meow, as she got up and sauntered to the end of the counter, spindly tail in the air.

“And look who’s awake!” grinned Gavin, “’Bout damn time,  meatbag ! Also, your cat here nearly gave me a heart attack last night! I’ve never seen such an ugly, hairless cat before! Ugly  lil ’ fucker, but still so damn adorable! We’ve bonded already!”

This...was a lot of information to take in as soon as he woke up. Gavin must’ve noticed his blank stare and tilted his head, LED going yellow for a moment, “Earth to Richard?  Meatsack ?”

“...Why are you here?” Richard finally got out, going with that as he approached his cat, stroking her head as she let out a satis fi ed purr.

While so much caffeine probably wasn’t good for him, Gavin turned around and went to the coffee machine anyways. A cup or two wouldn’t hurt, and it’d perk Richard up, “We got a call from Fowler last night, but you weren’t answering your phone.  So  I came here to see what was up, and found you snoozing in the recliner. I shot a quick message to Fowler, and--”

Richard tuned out the rest of Gavin’s explanation, panic flooding through his veins. He had been called for a case? When? He didn’t remember his phone ringing—Though it shamed him to admit, this wasn’t the first time he’d burnt out and accidentally slept through phone calls. He thanked his lucky stars that they had all been minor cases, and nothing involving a homicide. Still, he couldn’t stop his body from moving, as he quickly turned on his heel, to head back to his room to start getting dressed--

“Oh, no you don’t!”

Richard let out a soft noise, and stumbled as Gavin all but jumped onto his back, effectively stopping him. He was thankful (and lucky) that Gavin was a light-weight model. Otherwise, he probably would be on the floor. Gavin clung to him stubbornly, legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.

“You’re off today! I got a message back from Fowler last night, saying...” The GV900 unit paused, before speaking again, and Richard couldn’t help but grimace as Jeffery Fowler’s voice came out of his mouth, instead, “’He’s been pushing it these past few cases. I’ll give him a day off to let him rest and stay away from the energy drinks. He’s overdue for a ‘sick’ day, anyway.’”

“It’s really unnerving when you mimic voices like that...” said Richard softly, glancing over his shoulder at the now smirking Gavin. But if Fowler had given him the day off, there was no need to rush off to work. The Captain would probably toss him out on his ass, if he came to the station today, anyways.

“Suck it up.” chuckled Gavin, before slipping off Richard’s back and going back over to his cat, petting the Sphynx behind the ears, earning him a welcomed purr, “Now, just relax for today, and spend some time with your cute, ugly-ass cat here.”

“Please give her some respect.” sighed Richard, turning around to watch the two, “It’s a miracle Luci-fur even tolerates you. Normally, she takes after her Da—owner—and hates other people. You got lucky.”

Gavin grinned, before blinking, his LED going yellow for a moment, “...Wait, what’s her name?”

“Luci-fur.”

“Lucifer?”

Richard shook his head, “No, Luci-fur.”

Gavin looked at the sweater-clad Sphynx, before looking back at Richard, LED still a spinning yellow, “...So, ‘Lucy’ and ‘Fur’ together?”

“Exactly.”

“...She has no fur.”

“The irony isn’t lost on me.”

Seeing Gavin’s LED starting to go red-yellow from overthinking, Richard sighed as he made his way to the counter, leaning against it, as he started petting Luci-fur, “Awhile back, Connor and I went out drinking, and he made me promise that, no matter the gender of my Sphynx cat—which I had been wanting for  awhile —that I would name them ‘Lucifer.’ Being drunk, I thought it was an excellent idea, and went with it. Fast-forward a few years, and I ended up adopting a little black Sphynx cat. I remembered the promise...and compromised, and named her ‘Luci-fur.’ Connor still laughs himself breathless when he hears her name.”

Gavin listened to the whole story, his LED finally calming back down to blue, as he simply watched Richard pet Luci-fur, who was eating up the attention. It was...odd, seeing this side of Richard. He looked so soft, and un-guarded, just by simply stroking his cat. And. ..was  that a small smile on his lips?

He took a few internal pictures, before speaking up.

“Then why not just call her ‘Luci’?”

“You shall address the Lady of Darkness by her full title.” said Richard, his face far too serious for the words that just came out of him, “She demands your utmost respect, and will not tolerate stupidity.”

Multiple software instability errors popped up in Gavin’s vision, completely thrown by this side of Richard. He had a sudden desire to see more of this. To not let this be a one-day thing. He wanted to keep coming back here with Richard after work, and seeing him unwind. Perhaps even helping him, too. Richard didn’t always have to go through things alone...

He smiled, before turning back to finish making the coffee he had started earlier, “Well, you and Luci-fur go sit down. I’ll get you your coffee, and make  breakf ...” He trailed off, checking his internal clock, “...Lunch.”

Richard paused mid-pet, making Luci-fur stretch her neck out to rub her head against his fingers, “...Lunch.”

“Yeah, you slept in until noon.” said Gavin simply, as he poured out the right amount of coffee, having long since memorized how Richard had his coffee at the station, “I ‘stole’ your phone, so none of your alarms could wake you up. You needed the rest, and so I gave it to you.”

Richard just simply watched, as Gavin rambled on, about how he needed more rest, and less caffeine and energy drinks and cigarettes, as he went to the fridge to pick out something to cook for him. Richard was a bit surprised he had slept in that late. Normally, his body would’ve been up by at least 8am. ...Guess he had been more tired than he thought. He hadn’t slept until noon since his teenage years.

He had thought getting a foul-mouthed android partner would be horrible and annoying. And admittedly, things started out rather rough.  So  things were horrible and annoying. But as Richard worked more with Gavin, certain things started to click...and soon scathing comments turned into playful banter and compliments. Touching was a thing now, a simple squeeze of the arm or shoulder, or even leaning up against one another (Gavin did most of the leaning, since he was rather light). And now Gavin was in his apartment, not only cooking for him and bonding with Luci-fur...but caring for him.

God, when was the last time anyone took care of him like this?

He got a hold of his emotions, as he stood back up, going over to Gavin by the stove (he had proclaimed that even a model like him couldn’t screw up grilled cheese, so that’s what he was getting) and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame, burying his face into his hair. He noted how Gavin stilled, but that squeak that left him was just too cute.

Maybe this could work out.

“Thank you.” he said softly, kissing the top of Gavin’s head, before moving away from him, picking up Luci-fur as he headed back into the living room.

This time, the software instability warnings blocked Gavin's vision completely, and he remained frozen and blushing, until the smell of burnt toast got recognized by his systems.

Richard’s fault. Completely Richard’s fault this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr (absolutecreed) and Twitter Jericho (funkylilandroid)! And here's my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jedicreed), if you like what I do!
> 
> \---
> 
> And now some short headcanons about Richard Stern!
> 
> \--He and Connor are brothers  
> \--They both took 'Stern' from their adoptive mother, Amanda  
> \--Richard's got some underlying issues with how Amanda's treated him and Connor in the past  
> \--He adores cats, and Luci-fur is his pride and joy  
> \--He was with the FBI for a short time, but got demoted after a case went horribly wrong
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter if you want to know more!


End file.
